Overlord Episode 09
"The Dark Warrior" (漆黒の戦士 Shikkoku No Senshi) is the ninth episode of Overlord anime adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 1, 2015. Summary Momon and Nabe begin their respective fights against Khajiit Dale Badantel and Clementine to save Nfirea Bareare. Khajiit summons two Skeletal Dragons that he declares have absolute resistance against 1st to 6th Tier Magic. Nabe hears his master's command to use the power of Nazarick and she will be no longer fight as Nabe but as Narberal Gamma, she easily obliterates both the dragons and Khajiit with a seventh tier spell. Momon continues to give Clementine a handicap and clashes with her repeatedly. Furious at how Momon repeatedly mocks her as a weak warrior, Clementine charges Momon with a full force attack and stabs him in both eyes with elemental strikes. Momon grabs her with a one-armed bear hug. Ainz reveals his true nature as an Overlord (which she mistakes for an elder lich), then torments Clementine that she was defeated by a magic caster that didn't even use his magic against her. Ainz crushes her body with both arms and killing her. Ainz then rescues Nfirea and destroy the Crown of Wisdom. Momon then returns victorious with Nabe, Hamsuke, and Nfirea for resolving the cemetery incident in E-Rantel. At the inn, Ainz is disappointed with his new promotion with Nabe, He thought they'll be at least be promoted to orichalcum rank. Ainz contacts Albedo, who alerts him that Shalltear Bloodfallen has rebelled against Nazarick. Major Events * Nabe kills Khajiit Dale Badantel and destroys two Skeletal Dragon. * Momon kills Clementine. * Momon and Nabe saved Nfirea Bareare. * E-Rantel Cemetery Incident ends. * Momon and Nabe are promoted to mythril class adventurers. * Shalltear Bloodfallen Rebellion begins. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Nabe * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Clementine * Momon * Hamsuke * Nfirea Bareare * Lizzie Bareare (Mentioned Only) * Albedo (Voice Only) * Shalltear Bloodfallen (Mentioned Only) New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this episode. Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Ray of Negative Energy * Reinforce Armor * Lesser Strength * Shield Wall * Undead Flame * Protection Negative Energy * Acid Javelin * Lightning * Teleportation * Fly * Twin Maximize Magic. Chain Dragon Lightning * All Appraisal Magic Item * Greater Break Item * Message Martial Arts * Impenetrable Fortress * Flow Acceleration * Stride of Wind * Greater Evasion * Ability Boost * Greater Ability Boost Locations Known Locations * E-Rantel ** E-Rantel's Cemetery ** E-Rantel Inn New Locations * No new locations were introduced during this episode. Anime Notes * After Nabe's attack, Khajiit didn't turn his subordinate into zombies. * Khajiit doesn't reminisce about his past before being perished by lightning. * Narberal Gamma didn't show her doppelgänger appearance to Hamsuke. * It's still unknown if the Orb of Death is a sentient item or it was given it to Hamsuke. Gallery pl:Odcinek 9 (sezon 1) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes